Kill the Improbable Madness: 0b1
by papern00b451
Summary: As the Improbability Drive search far and wide to find a suitable world for the Nexus to infect and study. The A.A.H.W wants a world that reeks with instability. They want a world that's consume all out madness for the world to be infected by. In one search result, they found world: 0b1 for it to be its first subject...and one hell of a surprise for the inhabitants going to have.
1. Chapter 1: The Victims

**Well I got back into Madness Combat again and watch Akama ga kill with the adventures of some dude and his two friends dying in the very first episode. A fat Sheriff who made really bad decisions which end up backfiring real bad, manipulating a rather stupid oblivious kid thing who's too stupid to think outside of the box. To make things much worse, Female Hank and Female Hank the second: 'the blue knight edition,' are throwing hands at each other since they want to prove of who's the real female Hank J. Wimbleton than a knockoff. As we know what happened next as Blue Hank taking dead faggot with her.**

 **Man I'm having Spoiler Ahead vibe from watching this show…**

 **Most importantly, there isn't a lot of ultra-violent in this show…but this show. Dear God no, not the angst that's gotten way more generic each episode I watch. This show is good n' all, but I definitely lost my interest in those drama cliché stuff that all animated shows fall into.**

 **So to spice things up and the criticism of the show of using the same old tropes, I'll add some Improbability within their universe-and you know what that means?**

 **Yeah…enjoy. Also, all hail Krinkels' artwork I install! Also, references of my old story that I forgot years ago which is involve with Familiar of Zero if I remember correctly? There some snippets of it in 2 or 3.**

 **Yeah…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nexus Consumption

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Nevada]**

 _[Searching…]_

 _[Searching…]_

Typing down onto the keyboard that's connected with the Primary Drive. Searching for a world that's well suited for testing that have high strife, meaningless human state of mind, and laughable armies that would be subjugated under the Nexus.

In other words, high conflict equals easier to infect a world, to be the influence from the Drive.

Looking far and wide to search for a perfect candidate in my list, where it would be beneficial for the Nexus research team to improve our biological units. They wanted to know if the Improbability can inflict upon the ripe, corrupted world to test upon their mentality and petty human condition. Proving the Improbability theory that if humanity is in a state of conflict, they would be easily influence to the drive and hard to intercept the indefinite effect of their adversity.

The A.T.P units also requested to research on other combat potentials from other different worlds, sending all _'worthy'_ combatants onto world A to be studied on mimicking their skills and their specialties to imprint upon our clone units with their new found knowledge. To interact with the natives in the chosen world to boost their combat yield when they use said knowledge. If experimentation successful. World A will be submitting onto Improbability and we will be moving onto World B to be another test subject for the Nexus. If experimentation is not successful in world A, subject world A will be terminated.

Unfortunately…we have ' _unwanted'_ assassins that interfere with the Nexus goals, increasing the experimentation expectation failures onto that said world if the three defect anomalies have indeed _entered_ that said world. Causing a predatory symbiosis with the subjects and I wanting to make sure that wouldn't happen. Making sure they don't get in the way of the Nexus goals and slowing down the Improbability influence. If they do get in, protocols will be implemented to send A.A.H.W units be presence within there. It will alter the original goal but will have the same results.

The cycles will continue on and on. Making our Nexus units very adaptive to combat of each data results we gathered.

In addition besides our units, I want to spread improbability into this world. Wanting to see the indigenous subjects squirm of their own impotent state of nature over their so called 'humanity' being depleted, clinging onto their pointless ideologies while the madness spread, clinging onto their non-existent concept of good and bad where they would be blind behind the veil when mayhem spreads. They will have no salvation if they are in a state of ignorance as all the primates do, when they are exposed to the Drive's will, it will slowly degrade their individualism to serve under the power of the Nexus.

They will die and they will obey. Simple as that.

 _[Potential worlds located: categorizing engage]_

Searching upon different of worlds within my screen, all of them are unworthy to be tested upon the Drive until I saw one world…

Our first world we found, world labeled number: 0b1

Receiving raw data upon the potential subject world to be tested on where the Drive going to infect it in proximately 39 seconds. The monitor from the Drive shows the subject world's dominant life forms of faunas are known as Danger Beast. Nexus archive has been updated of their bio category catalogue to: /DB/

Possible bio strains to be examine by the A.T.P Engineers to harness its beneficial genome and implanted upon the clones' genetic imprint makeup. Valuable resources scattered across the globe.

12 seconds pass; time to infect this world as the Nexus needs valuable resources.

The black conflagration grows within me and the Improbability energy coursing through this unscathed world with malicious intent. Where my red eyes stare upon the Improbability drive's screen to see a rift is being open for the A.A.H.W units and A.T.P Engineers to monitor onto this world, ready to feed the world with anomalies and erode normality upon their atmosphere.

They will be consumed for the Nexus and meeting their new combatant neighbors that we're going to send.

First and foremost…let's play a game of _'foul is fair and fair is foul'_ to the locals, a curse, consuming onto their hubris and hamartia urges. Calling out to them and leading them to a big surprise in the very end.

But I want to know…who would be the avenger in this play and who will be the clumsy, weak minded individual to be manipulated to satisfy its id, its gratification?

 _[0b1 categorization complete: 100%]_

…

 _[Infect the world? Y/N] /0b1/_

Let's find out…

 _[_ _ **y**_ / _n]_

…

 _ **IMPROBABLE INFECTION PROCESS INITIATED**_

…

 _PLEASE STAND BY…_

* * *

 **Well looks like someone's about to have fun there.**


	2. Chapter 2: The start of chaos

Chapter 2: Nexus Gateway

* * *

 **[21:26, secluded facility of Nevada]**

* * *

 **[5 DAYS LATER]**

 ***RATATATATTATATATATT!*** Another day and another kill against the A.A.H.W.

Man, this never gets old...

Hearing the leftover shells rain on the floor and all the A.A.H.W units went smack down onto their deaths. I look around to see everything is close and clear with no hostiles nearby.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke from my throat and holding my cigarette between my lips. Two of my buddies Sanford and Hank strike yet another Nexus key point facility, where our Intel says that this place has some serious classified information here for the Project Nexus and the A.A.H.W recent reports that maybe prove useful to us.

Holding my dual FM-9s 9mm Belt-Fed AR Upper in both hands, Hank's FN P90 LV and Sanford's G36A2 assault rifle, the tip of my barrels is smoking red hot when we blaze through an entire room full of A.T.P Engineers and Soldats. Giving them a good O' barrage storm of lead!

They were ready for us at first when we've entered their building. But they eventually get slaughtered anyways since this is our daily ritual. But hey, they didn't suspect one of us to throw a flash grenade and blinding them temporally.

Lowering our rifles to see all potential threats in this room are gone now since we killed them all here. It's time for me and Sanford to search around this place to find any useful, important documents, computers, or anything that maybe valuable to us while Hank here guard our asses from any suspected ambush.

Looking around to see the riddled n' littered bodies everywhere of these pricks. We killed around five Soldats and ten Engineers here within their quarters as they spilled out their pissed colored like blood from their big, gaping bullet wounds we recently gave them.

Observing more closely…we spilled a lot of ketchup and mustard bottles around here. A LOT of ketchup and mustard stains for a poor sap to clean up here.

Stepping over the bodies so I won't slip, I check around this place to see a deceased Engineer lying on a gray computer monitor with flashy red buttons and whatnot with his disgusting mustard blood leaking out on the fucking keyboards.

Knowing computers are extremely useful on storing information by the obvious, I grab this stupid sack of meat between his shoulders and then throw him down to the ground as it's getting on my way.

Seeing it's completely insignificant to stare at the now mustard colored corpse. I turn back to the computer monitor to see its still functioning and having a working online network. I think he was about to delete the files but I guess he was too late to burn everything out. So I hope he didn't delete every useful piece of info in that computer I'm gonna' use.

Touching the keyboard while it's being covered in yellow paint, I tediously check the entire system to see if there are any remaining files in this computer that this Engineer didn't permanently erase. I search for n' wide in every section of this electronic device to find anything useful, but no dice.

At first, it looks we're out of luck seeing all of the data in this computer is nearly erased to do this douchebag Engineer near me, burning every single drop of useful Intel inside this computer. It seems all hope is lost here…

Until I found one last particular file that survive from the data purging before the A.T.P bitch unit can delete this thing. The file says [data coordination.]

Curious of what's inside this last file. I open it up to show coordination of an unnamed location, showing the location, direction, and numbers of how far it is.

It didn't tell of what it is or any abstract details about it, but it only shows the coordination of the place.

So it must be the location of this unidentified thing they're doing? That's really good for us! While the rest of the information is gone forever now, but this one last surviving file has enough information for us that we need to know of what they're doing.

If the files got deleted…yeah, let's not go there. That would suck real bad if we didn't find anything particularly useful around here or else I _might_ going to whoop someone's ass for wasting our time here!

"Hey guys! I found the coordination of an unknown location. But the rest of the files are gone now since this asshole beat us to it." Alerting two of my buds that I have the coordinates of this unknown location we're dealing with. I saw our bare shirted slash bara' friend Sanford, picking through the pile of burned physical documents that the A.T.P units tried to hide them from us. As he shrewdly finding any paper that didn't completely burn within the bonfire.

"Ashes, ashes…wait a second. What is this?" Picking up a charred piece of white paper, where his round black shades stare at the semi intact document in his left hand.

"Majority of the important details in this paper have been burned away by the extensive exposure to fire. But there are still some legible words survive that didn't turn to ash. As important keywords in this remaining document says _: Nexus: Gateway, teleportation, reality tears,_ and _world infection?_ That doesn't sound right."

Scratching his black bandana that's wrapped around his skull, he kept reading of the surviving document.

"It shows some details saying that they need en mass Man Supply of A.A.H.W members and A.T.P units to gather around to a secluded, specific location till tomorrow. As it says for preparation is needed for this unknown facility to work."

So I'm guessing they're dealing with a discovery in teleportation right? That doesn't sound good for us.

Knowing we're going to be screwed if we don't act fast enough. I turn back to the computer and pulling out my USB in my left coat pocket. I plugged it in at the socket of this huge piece of hunk of metal, compare to my small, baby USB in my hands. I abstracted the coordination file so I can use it as a map to find where this shady location is.

 **[Abstracting file: 29%]**

…

…

 **[Abstracting file: 58%]**

Okay…this will take a while.

 **[Abstracting file: 80%]**

…

 **[Abstracting file: 100%]**

Still waiting…

…

 **[Abstraction: complete]**

There we go!

Receiving the data file into my USB and Sanford gently holding the half intact document of what it might possibly be. I think we're going to have another hunting session here!

Pulling the plug out from the computer as my USB finish the transaction, I put my device back to its cozy, warm coat pocket to be used later when we get back to the hijacked military Humvee we've stole.

As we got everything here that we needed. Sanford, Hank, and I walk out of the A.T.P headquarter room to encounter some the en mass bloodshed hell in the hallways. Where A.A.H.W agents scattered across the narrow hall with blood stains, bullet holes, bullet wounds, and shit tons of gore splattered across this place. With the Agents business suits being painted in red and now starting to decay after a few hours here n' there.

Taking a moment to look at our prideful artwork we did here with all the red paint splattered across the steel, gray interiors. I turn to see our best buddy Hank who's walking ahead of us. With his red goggles, grey mask wrappings, and bandages covering his entire face that hides of what he's actually feeling. He seems to be more anticipated to hunt down A.A.H.W member than ever by the way he walks when we mention we're going to have a big hunting session here.

Wow Hank, take it easy man. We aren't even there you know? I know you want to make the Auditor to give out his generic tirade towards us, but dear god, just please restrain your bloodlust boner while we get there okay?

Besides, the people we're working with aren't too keen of rushing this operation we're in.

* * *

 **[3 HOURS LATER]**

Driving in this militarized Humvee we're on with Hank taking the machine gun turret atop of the roof which is a M1919 Browning, Sanford holding a M32 Military Grenade Launcher and me…well, driving of course.

If everything calls for desperate measures for us, I got a M249 LMG on my lap. Ready to be poke out from the window to give out suppressing fire against these fuckers, reducing the pressure we're going to receive from the A.A.H.W.

Feeling a bit bored, I decided chat with my good O' intellectual Sanford here for any sort of advice he has in mind.

"So Sanford, are you sure they're doing some teleportation thing or something over there? It sounded like they're planning on improving their transportation which would be a pain in the ass to deal with, to face them all at once." Having a conversation with Sanford who's sitting beside me in the shotgun seat, he turns his head to me and guessing of what it is as well.

"Don't know what it is Deimos, but it wouldn't spell well for us. The document sounded like they're preparing between an experimentation and subtle invasion that we don't know of. To make it sound more nonsensical, the remaining document refers that they're dealing with a gateway of some sort?" So you're telling me that they're building a teleporter and going to invade another world? So that means they're probably doing experimentation on some local aliens. Well, let's break the party for them and kill all their test subjects so they wouldn't have anything left to experiment on.

As hours pass by, passing sand dunes to sand dunes of this bleak ass desert. We finally reach to our destination and I got to tell you…this place is pretty big and straight up fortified to the max.

…

But seriously though, I mean it, the A.A.H.W shove all their security forces up its own ass to protect this one bullshit location I'm seeing here.

Got a really good view of this place since we're on atop of a hill, I saw the place has electric fence around its perimeters, tents scattered across this place. There are also trucks stacking close to each other and more A.A.H.W units marching towards a…red portal that's emanating out black n' red static?

The portal itself looks like it's a tear from reality. In the other side, I saw a dense forest within the portal thing as the A.T.P and 1337 agents are flooding inside there.

Now I mention it. Their numbers within the camp have around 4000 Agents, 200 Soldats, and 900 Engineers blocking our main objective.

Seeing the heavy security all over this place, they definitely want to guard this portal thing they're holding so dearly to them and I want to know…what are they hiding inside there that they pull half of their manpower over this tear? Wink, wink!

"Deimos…floor it." Hearing Hank's wisdom, now he's talking my language!

Releasing a big puff of smoke from my mouth and stepping on the gas. The engine roared to life and the Humvee is now speeding towards the electric fence!

Finally, time to get some action here!

* * *

 **[A.A.H.W agent]**

Smoking a cig' between my lips, A.A.H.W member #021498 loan me his packet of cigarettes to stop the boredom from guarding this place.

Releasing the nicotine evaporation from my mouth, at least I look cool while guarding the reality tear to send A.T.P and A.A.H.W units to study slash corrupt the world with the Improbability energy. Besides, the place we're invading has a shitty society and has inferior tech compare to us in the technological scale. High probability chances that we're going to win if a scenario battle occur, conflicting with the indigenous natives.

Good thing we're invading this place. We will teach and subjugate the locals onto the will of the Nexus and the A.A.H.W. Twisting onto their reality, degradation of their cognitively and begging for us to consume them when the Secondary Drive is active. In return, we will experiment on them as a gift for helping us when Normality wanes. Maybe, we can re-socialize them, break their personality down to its core and become members of the A.A.H.W like ourselves as loyal soldiers.

Thinking of the possible chances of my fantasies, I'm still bored of guarding this open tear that the Auditor made for us. It will close around approximately 6 minutes till the Auditor can re-open a path for us again.

Approximately 4 hours and 13.013948 seconds to go till my shift ends here.

Holding our M4 carbines and medium Kevlar size vest that cover our torso, I was playing with my MP3 player of a soundtrack which was produce from a great musician called 'Devin Martin' as the track title showed up on the small MP3 screen and the said track is playing called **Turn up the messy.**

Hearing the intense dubstep drumming in my eardrums that made me less bored and more focus in my job than ever, I heard something roared in the desert.

 _*vroooommmm!*_

 _W_ hat the hell was that?

 ***TURN_TURN_TURN UP THE_!***

Looking around of finding the source that made that roar, I didn't see any-

 ***VROOOOMMMM!***

OH FUCK ME-!

 ***MESSY_!***

* * *

 **[DEIMOS]**

 ***SPLAUUCCKKKKK!***

As blood splattered across the glass with intestines and other bodily organ produce like liver or kidneys painted over the windshield, I felt a jump from the Humvee when the bottom half of wheels are crushing something…I wonder why?

Activating the window wipers to remove all the red paste, splattered organs, and bloody tissues that are blocking my view of where I'm driving at. I heard Sanford and Hank now starting to shoot everything in sight with no remorse.

Meanwhile, I turn the fucking stereo up and playing this badass track from THE badass Locknar!

As all the bloody gore is wiped out from the windshield glass as clear as day. I saw we broke through the electric fence and heading towards en mass of agents getting ready to be slaughtered to the left to the right! As a bloody show is going to happen here!

Bullet leads flying everywhere. Explosions everywhere like we're in a shitty Michael Bay movie and most importantly, more bullets spraying everywhere!

Steering the wheel either to avoid heavy fire or having a gay O' time running over agents for the shits n' giggles, but it looks like we have more company ahead of us!

Now to briefly describe of the innermost section of the camping ground we're in. We're currently located at the tent section area of this place where bunch of generic grey tents are scattered across this area. Where most of their A.A.H.W units are camping out here, making their homemade s'mores-and they look really anticipated on killing us.

Well too bad because our kill count is still piling up real fast here son! As Sanford turning them into fleshy meat paste with his HE launcher, Hank shooting shit everywhere, and I'm just doing some hit n' runs like they're retarded little raccoons. But In a triple wombo combo, the explosions tear their fleshy body into burned minced, the wheels crushing them, and Hank just mowing the lawn here with more bullet lead everywhere. As the A.A.H.W just showing us their graphical shit like intestines flying, bone fragments shattering, and all that jazz with their limbs shooting at different directions, making the corpses inhumane and mutilated to hell as it doesn't look human anymore…which giving me a hard boner here!

Hank who's atop of us, showering them with metal lead of death, with countless members receiving tons of puncture holes in their meaty corpses, screaming like bitches like a glee club to my ears. Who knows, probably some five year olds are watching this mayhem and getting arouse from it which I don't mind and that doesn't contradict with my boner part of what I just recently said…

Also, it's raining blood! AMEN! It's raining fucking blood!

Having enough of my own jokes, I pulled out my S.A.W aka 'a super big fucking ass weapon' at the window when I felt a vibe that's coursing through my left thigh, meaning that the Humvee's bulletproof outer layers are already taking damage or being breach by the barrage of bullets flying at me. I might as well to soften up these pricks that are shooting at us.

Oh, they're going to die for hurting our ride!

* * *

 **[Hank]**

Mowing down the hordes of A.A.H.W that's in front of me, their numbers begin to decrease by the second where they begin to lie down by the massive load of lead tearing through them.

*RATATATATA!*

Felt the vibe from my machine gun as its moving and meowing their meaty flesh like paper. Their organs went pouring down and their skulls exploded when the 7.62×51mm NATO got inside their skull. Cannot withstand the intense G-force impact and pressure going through their brains, it resulted in a gory finale of skulls fragment flying, brain matter splattered on the desert sand, and their blood spewing out of their gaping necks.

Felt a group of A.A.H.W ready to fire their weapons, in a split second. Everywhere around me is starting to shake, everything is hazy from my vision, and things starting to slow-down.

Whirling to the direction that's a major threat to us, I saw a group of A.A.H.W carrying explosive equipment which majority of their armaments are rocket launchers and Grenade Launchers.

Holding down the trigger, a surge of adrenaline rushing through my veins and bullet-time took effect.

They all instantly went down without a fight, where their bodies ripped wide open as the lead penetrate right through them like if they were butter.

Seeing the threat is dealt with, I look around for more anymore victims for me to kill.

* * *

 **[A.A.H.W agent]**

"We can't get a clear shot on them!"

As our most wanted targets arrive within our camp perimeters and the reality tear is open at the same time when they arrived here. We're supposed to be transported into world: 0b1 as guards for the A.T.P units but then these targets arrived, stalling our progress.

Shooting semi-barrage of 5.56×45mm NATO lead from the tip of the barrel from my AK-12, we're currently taking cover behind the metal steel crates so we won't suffer from vital bullet wounds. I turn to my ally agent near me, holding his Swiss' made SIG SG 550 rifle.

"A.A.H.W causalities are around approximately 1340 already. Alert the Auditor to re-route the location of the set up base that we're supposed to be transported to lessen causalities from the other side. Let's engage already before-!" As we about to both nod to each other and about to lift ourselves up. We-

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

 **[Sanford]**

Saw a cluster of A.A.H.W agents ready to attack. I stall their offenses by firing a 40x46 mm grenade at their general direction. When the grenade detonated on the ground, their limbs split wide open and their insides torn apart by being inside the inner blast radius zone.

Reloading my Grenade Launcher of its chamber, I feed my explosive weaponry with pills to keep it running and keep on trailing of the destruction it's now causing.

Finish reloading my explosive device, I saw another butt load of A.A.H.W agents running at us and-

 _*PING!*_ what the hell?

Turning behind my seat, I saw a metal pole sticking out that looks like a stop sign, it gives me this déjà vu feeling like this happened before and-oh shit…

Wanting to confirm of what I think it is. I look out of my window see if Tricky is near-OH FUCK ME! WE GOT TRICKY!

"The clown is chasing our tail guys!" Alerting Hank and Deimos that the Clown is indeed here, I heard the gunfire stop firing from the agents. Fear of provoking the clown's wrath of taking his prey from us.

Saw his body shaking uncontrollably while wearing his slab iron mask. Tricky was a former mercenary that used to work for the Sheriff. Unluckily, Hank killed him four times already. But this thing keeps persisting as he holds a portable drive within his thick skull of his. Gifting him or cursing him of the unholy power to wield the Improbability energy, as it discard his sense of reasons, intelligence in exchange to be this unholy force of nature that cannot be reason with!

He's one, sole objective for us: kill us all then torture Hank personally which would be a big no, no for us if he gets too close as he's literally indestructible! I meant it, he cannot be killed any means necessary!

"Um guys! Do you guys have any suggestions here before it can kill us?!" looking around if there's anywhere possible to escape from the Clown's grasp…until I found one possible escape route.

Looking to the north-west of me, I saw a strange looking portal thing that's sparking red, black electricity while it begins to shrink. The other side of the portal looks like a forest of some sort of an unscathed land.

I don't know what's behind it, but seeing it's a better decision than being torn apart by that damn clown. So if the portal is closing, we might have a chance to get in there before Tricky can fuck with us!

"FLOOR IT DEIMOS! ONTO THE PORTAL NOW!" Yelling at him to floor it! Deimos grin went wider when he heard my suggestion as stomp on the gas paddle.

Knowing what's going to happen next. I grab hold onto something that would prevent me from flying my ass off. Inertia then took over as I was then slammed back of my seat.

We begin to speed away from the clown's pursuit. Hoping we can reach this thing before the clown bastard can tear us anew here. Moving in its ungodly speed as it move like a fucking Jet Plane!

Knowing what Hank is going to do next, Hank fired a hailstorm of 7.62×51mm NATO bullets at the bastard to slow him down, hoping a chance to slow down Tricky's momentum. But no avail as the bullets merely ricocheted off of Tricky. Either his reflexes are utterly insane to reflect all of the shells that's flying at him or his skin is tough as hell to penetrate!

As we're speeding away from the clown and felt the Humvee's axels jumping up n' down from the squashed deceased agents we're running over, I was too busy to notice it when Tricky is starting to get close-too close for our comfort as it's reaching its hand out to us as he's merely few feet away from us!

* * *

 **[A.A.H.W agent]**

Spotted Tricky getting closer to the Humvee and our most wanted targets are almost getting close to the Reality tear. The Engineers are now shutting it down fast before it was too late! They better close it down immediately or else the Boss wouldn't be happy with us when he finds out that our secluded base from the other world got massacred from them! Especially as they're now in that particular world, they would interfere with the A.A.H.W original goals and dramatically become a hindrance to the Nexus plans. Causing problems to the local inhabitants that we don't want to aggro them just yet!

To make this worse, we cannot shoot at them or else we will just aggro the Clown and you know that means when you anger Tricky…it wouldn't be pleasant while we're trying to take his prey away.

Crossing my fingers, hoping these assassins wouldn't escape from us. Hope the assassins' don't-FUCK, I just jinx it!

When I stare at afar distance, they just escape when the portal finally close down. God damn it, they escaped! Boss wouldn't be happy when he hears about the news that the infamous intruders just came here, trigger happy, murdering half of the staff and get into the other world that they might interfere with the Boss's plan.

So change of plans and alert the Boss of this report!

"Boss wouldn't happy for one bit man." Hearing one of my Co-agents of this terrible situation we're in, he is damn right that the Boss wouldn't be happy about this!

Luckily, the Engineers re-routed the original location of our base as the bastards are at a different location that's far away from us. So the HQ wouldn't be outright destroyed by them. So now they're in a different location, we have enough time to set everything up.

Hope we enough time to set everything up for the Boss's plan or else he'll kill us.

 **($%!))$_!_$)%( )!(GOD )$( )!_!+!#FUCKING)!24$# DAMN#IT!)#**

Well looks like Tricky is pissed.

* * *

 **[NEXUS_A.A.H.W HQ-Auditor's facility]**

Checking the progress on the Nexus and adjusting slight corruption onto world: 0b1 for the Improbability to subtle infect world more easily, making sure the inhabitants not notice the slight changes they're experiencing.

Sipping on my cold, beverage soft-drink and coding the Improbability onto world: 0b1 to starts its inter-phase stage, the genesis of the infection onto normality. To create a foundation for the madness to start and for our Nexus research to be tested. I-

 _[EMERGENCY MESSAGE_ENGIE_#24310]_

 _[WE GOT A PROBLEM SIR!]_

What is it now?!

Taking a look at the emergency web-cam while halting my busy schedule on finishing typing the algorithm codes for the Improbability Drive to ready its triggers to suppress the World's 0b1 normality energy, I saw our newly open tear that leads to our new base onto world: 0b1.

But why are they-…oh dear no. **They showed up?!**

My black flames flared up tremendously when I saw those three unwarranted criminals coming onto the Reality Tear! As they've entered it while escaping from Tricky's grasp!

Damn it. Now I have to improvise of the objective I've planned previously and now I have to deal with them personally so world: 0b1 wouldn't be entirely compromised! So I need salvage of what I get before they can destroy every subject that's vital to me.

Other words, I need to enact the Improbability contract much early than I suspected. To salvage the unwanted remains of this world that maybe prove useful to us, to subjugate the inferior minded and primitive beings as they are too stupid to realize of the foul air that's happening around them.

Fortunately, I foreseen this event to happen eventual as the mercenaries would find out soon. In addition, I have already finished conducting the layouts of the contract for the Higher-Ranking primitives as the offer is far too tempting to counter act their hamartia urges. High likelihood, they'll take the bait for their self-gratification to satisfy their Id. In exchange indulging their short-term wants, their souls have been signed onto us with their blood. ..

To work for the A.A.H.W with no questions or no hesitations, to be obedient to us and to be obedient to the organization, to be discipline to be consumed, to be discipline for the Nexus…

To terminate their pathetic toys, terminate their tools, terminate and invalided their former affiliates, to show them we don't tolerate disobedience within our organization as they're now with us. As they're apart of us and they'll obey to us.

That is the long-term offer from the pact…

* * *

 **Looks like hell will begins in Sodom and Gomorrah. One hell of a surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unfortunate

**So here is part 3...exploring and improbability killed someone during their misadventures.**

 **So, this is a chapter from my deleted story which I entirely remade and re-tweak some parts.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Murder Time

* * *

 **[DEIMOS]**

 **[23:32]**

Ah man. What the hell just happen-…wait, I think I remembered now. We were massacring some agents, Tricky who suddenly came out of the blue start chasing us and then got into this portal thing as we're now in this weird forest place? End of story.

As I begin to wake up after that bumpy ride we had. I saw we're being surrounded by green nature stuff in this weird forest we're in.

Viewing outside through the windows. All I can see is the green trees, healthy flora, and all that stuff we rarely see around in Nevada. You know Nevada? Blood red skies, gray sands, and shit tons of yellow and red blood? Seeing all of this green-…

…

To be honest, it really makes me want to hurl from looking at this disgusting color. Green isn't a creative color you know? Just looking at it makes me want to set a forest fire right up in this bitch.

Thinking about it, I think this world is going to be infected with Malwares anytime soon since this guy has the urge to click unhealthy pop-up contracts that leads to malware sites…like the A.A.H.W for example.

But who gives a fuck about nature, I think I need to wake up my fag- _*BEEP!* *BEEP!*_ -and there goes my PDA that interrupted my thoughts!

Reaching down to my coat, I pulled out my handy-dandy…let me pause…PDA! Also, where's my gay blue dog is at? So we can find some stupid, pointless clues that no one gives a damn to solve?

Looking down at my PDA, I see someone has message me. Go figures.

 _[pending…]_

 _[/Mission request needed: deter potential hostiles_produce possible allies/]_

 _[If alliance is uncooperative_terminate]_

 _{/Location downloaded/}…_

 _[Main prioritization: terminate all A.A.H.W and affiliates]_

 _[Main prioritization: prevent the second Improbability Drive]_

 _[Un-affiliated and the world: insignificant]_

…

Well hot damn. Looks like the Highers' can mission across this place. Who wouldn't know?

Putting my device back into its comfy pocket. Here is the short, simple steps of what I did when I got out from the car. I unbuckled my seat-belt, open the car handle, step out and on the _'grass'_ with my feet all over it, walk over to Sanford's door. Open the car door that leads to Sanford. When the car door is open, I grabbed my personal Sanford's shoulder and drop him on the grass.

As he's now on the ground, sleeping like a baby, it is time to wake him up peacefully like an angel he is!

Getting down on my knees, I raise my right hand up onto the air and this happen.

 ***SMACK!***

"Wake-"

 ***SMACK!***

"The-"

 ***SMACK!***

"FUCK UP!"

 ***SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!***

Giving him the good O' hard slapping across the cheeks to wake this bastard up and not wearing his seat-belt during our drive-by! I have this sudden Déjà vu feeling that this happen before and I don't know why? But who gives a shit!

About to slap him one more time to wake his unconscious gay ass up! My palm almost reached to his red, meaty left check…until a hand reached up and wrapped around my wrist. Halting my process of doing the jolly O' slapping and just ruined the joy of it.

"What…the fuck…WAS THAT FOR?!" HE RISED FROM HIS GRAVE!

As Sanford is slowly getting up from the ground he was laying on. He glared at me in anger of why I did it.

"What the fuck!? Why the hell did you slap me for you prick!?" What other options should I wake you up Mr. Dick Hole? What other options? I only see one option which is to slap you!

"Do I look like I have other options? So quit your bitching and help me on waking up Hank!" Yeah, I remember I slapped Hank once and he…well, kicked my ass for it. Like real hard up in the ass as he has temper problems.

So time to wake his ass up, get in our A.A.H.W hijacked car we've stole, and let's hit the road to follow our new objective!

"Bet me ten bucks he'll wake up by a kiss Mr. shirtless big dick?"

* * *

 ** _[Hank]_**

 _Decapitating, slicing, and shooting en masse of freaks that are surrounding me is not really new to me. In truth, if feels like a hobby than a profession. I look around to see I'm in the same old place…red skies, grey sands, and bloodshed that's everywhere in my view._

" _ **Just please shut the fuck up with homosexual jokes already and just wake him up by not being a homophile!"**_

 _But this place feels different…this place isn't Nevada, this is another world that I can't describe yet. The dead grey trees surrounding us, an ominous city that's built over the ruins of a useless empire, the aftermath of the fall of Rome to do their worthless gratification of their id for their short-term urges until their time is up for the long-term to be enacted, couldn't see the danger in front of them, signed their souls, blocking of any common sense, Nexus creatures, A.A.H.W members, Juggalos roaming here and there, surrounding us…but not only them. I saw a group of white cloaked warriors that dressed like a mix between of an inquisitor and a Templar Crusader with a holy halo floating atop of their heads, glowing with the power of Normality. Slicing through my enemies, using their supernatural powers to telekinetically crushing them literally…and later, attacking me on sight._

 _In the end, this world is pretty much damned,_ _ **lost and destroyed**_ _. The Nexus is now in this world and nothing to be reset…_

" _ **Fine, jeez! What a kill joy! Hank, wake up."**_

 _They're still the same as them and they die the same as a mortal…I sliced them half vertically. Their bodies bifurcated into halves with my Tai sword, their white mayonnaise blood spilling on the ground as their white blood glowed in the darkness and splattered across my face…like I killed an abomination of a martyr or an angel upon me._

 _Then there was the Juggalos, aka wannabe Trickys…shaking uncontrollably and wore makeup over their faces. They aren't powerful as Tricky but they are very tricky to kill as they're a nuisance to me. As I need to precisely aim my strikes of the improbability they'll appear and attack. Predicted one will pop-out behind, I fiercely swung my blade around to see its head went flying in the air. With its blood splattering on my mask and my blade went swiftly through his neck._

 _Simply, they aren't that adaptive to combat…those who say they're strong, hiding that they're weak minded and saying that they like to stand there to die, not moving, not improvising, and not changing. They'll die if they're in our world. But now, their world become like ours, the madness sipping, the abominations of the Nexus roaming, deaths gripping onto this world and I'll bring full on infernum onto this world by the Highers' orders. To bring about this Dark Age onto the apocalypse…the mayhem will rain here._

 _Those who say they're strong will die, ignorant the state of nature they're in. Those who adapt and understand that their life is meaningless will live. Strong, weak, and death are irrelevant._

' _Strong' is a weak word definition to say that they're insecure in combat. Technically a synonym I say. I say, strong is merely a word, many definitions in human vocab, nothing applies in the empty space, everything is meaningless, we're all living shits in the universe that are design to die. If you're dead, well too bad, no one cares. Game over and that's it, no re-spawns. And until you are dead, you are now long gone and are fortunate not to exist in this destruction we are in._

 _Yet I wish that last part was true for us…_

" _ **I said wake up."**_

 _I wasn't alone fighting the en masse of victims that they're leading onto their slaughter. A blunette I saw. Who is near me and fighting alongside with me to terminate all of the targets in our eyes…I saw she was formerly following an outdated combat ideal that involves around static, idle, unchanged…now, she's become an adaptive combatant just like me. Realizing how useless she was, how she died in many ways possible, how she falls in love to different types of people where they don't care about her. Love is simply an illusion to engage in your ignorance and short-term gratifications. When reality hits, there's no more love, no more chemical romance fuel to continue on compelling to seek it._

 _That is how she's so meaningless onto this world, thinking that there's something meaning to life. Only to reach out into empty space only to find there's none. Nothing special, nothing sacred of what's left in her used to be world. Nothing is static, everything is falling, everything's falling apart, and how she realized how insignificant she really is into reality._

" _ **I said wake up damn it!"**_

 _She is my ally; I can feel it…we were fighting the A.A.H.W, to follow the Highers' objective on terminating the Drive onto this world, bringing upon the pale horseman onto the A.A.H.W and the other beings from other worlds to fight alongside us. To bring upon the other horsemen, to bring upon Armageddon onto thy inflection of normality, destruction will rain onto the victors who claim here._

" **Wake up!"**

 _Apocalyptic-ally, everyone is going to die._

" **GOD DAMN IT! WAKE UP ALREADY YOU PANSY ASS BASTARD!"**

* * *

 **[REALITY]**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I shouted atop of my lungs when my consciousness went to full alertness.

I jolted my body up that I almost shit myself when I heard somebody screamed into my ears that sounded like-…oh it's Deimos. I swear to Jebus, if he does that again I'll going to beat the living crap out of him!

God damn it Deimos, why the hell did you wake me up?!

My blood-red lenses stare upon my two companions, Sanford who's standing next to me wearing a no shirt to showing off his DNA tattoo at his back, Camouflage pants with his combat utility-belt attached to it as usual, and he still has that smug expression that splattered across his face like he's a complete smart-ass douchebag.

I turn my head to my other questionable ally, Deimos.

Deimos was kneeling down that's almost near to my face level, having the same attire of his visor, bandages, and the headset…then make a joke that hybridize between an insult and a homo compliment.

"God damn, you're one heavy sleeper that Dad would probably loves it!" While he's being a sentimental asshole for a short amount of time, he extended his right hand to me to lift me off the ground as I gladly accepted his offer.

Let me remember or recap what we have just done. We've raided one of their vital Nexus facility, going mentally slash hysterically psychotic when the agency starting to harass us within their camp, being chased down by Tricky in high speed, and then the _'still'_ opened portal saving our asses from that demonic clown's wrath, but knocking us out in the process.

…

I swear, I think I just said that before and why I can't shake off the _'this happened before'_ vibe?

Turning to my two comrades who are standing before me, I spotted Deimos lighting his cigarette between his lips and extended his thumb near to his cig' as he lit his finger on fire…which is sort of a normal thing for him to do that. Since well…I don't fucking know.

But seriously, he really needs to quit his nicotine habits because I have a feeling those things are going to be the end of him for some oddly weird reason?

"Anyway, before you can say anything else. The Higher-Ups messaged me and give us new coordinates to find new possible so called _'allies_ ' to help us out on our new objectives, but we might end up killing them off if they are bunch of douchebags. Just a merely a hunch and personal intuition speaking to me, I'm just saying. So if they are a threat and maybe a liability to us, we can simply just kill them off and be done with it as the Highers' authorized us to kill them off if they aren't cooperating with us. So they wouldn't be a hindrance to us and proceed on hunting down A.A.H.W and their affiliates."

When he said that, Deimos threw his used cigarette at the nearby forest (that would probably spark a forest fire) as he got on the driver's seat and starting the engine. Before he starts to yell at me while I was sleeping, he stopped the vehicle from running to save some fuel and electricity. You know? For Captain fucking planet and his homo-erotic fan club that might possibly be engage in pedophile activities. Like how old are those kids?

The Humvee engine begins to roar to live as Deimos waiting for us, sitting in the driver's seat and turn his head to us. "Well, what are you two waiting for? GET ON!"

Whatever you say Deimos…fucking prick.

As we get on the Humvee again and got back to our previous positions before, I heard Deimos is tempering with the stereo to play some jams here. As he changes it to-

" **AND I SAY HEYEAYEA-!"** Oh He-Man fucking Christ no!

"Deimos…what the hell are you listening to? I don't care if you're into that bull crap, but it's fucking obnoxious and my ears are bleeding from it!" But Deimos being Deimos, he sarcastically replied and being snarky as usual.

"You don't appreciate good music don't you? Fine, listen to your generic music."

As he changed that terrible track that's best suited on our ' _journey'_ of finding some 'friends' here than that _song_ I've just listened to. Our favorite music artists who are obviously the Locknar and Cheshyre who made badass music, but he passed them to find-

" **DJ-BIRDY!"** Oh heck yes! That's so much better.

* * *

 **[5 minutes later]**

 **[A wandering faggot]**

Hiking on the road that leads to the Capital of the Empire, my two friends and I split up in different paths to do bandits attacking us. As Ieyasu and Sayo going in a different path that's uncharted from the map from here while I took the longer road, wondering who can reach the Capital first. Me or them, I guess I'll find out soon?

Just hope Ieyasu doesn't get lost because he has a really shitty sense of navigation of where he's going off.

"Earth Dragon!" Heard someone is in danger. My alertness went up ten folds. I turn behind me to see two travelers are being attack by the humongous Danger Beast known as Earth Dragon. As its beetle like appearance overshadowing the two men with its brown, scaly carapace armor, giving it the menacing vibe and striking fear upon those two.

Ah! This will be easy as I always kill these things!

About to pull my sword to save these two, I-

" **DJ-BIRDY!"**

Hearing this strange loud, foreign music filled my ears that sounded so disgusting, I turn my back behind me to see what is making that-what the HECK?!

Behind me, I saw this strange metal wagon without horses to move it. As it has alien features that I never seen before. The wagon roared in rage as it speeding towards us!

Atop of this strange wagon, a black cloaked man with his eyes glowing red under his goggles is holding an exotic looking sword while in the other hand holding a strange device.

They were moving so fast; I can't quickly comprehend of what's going on-

 ***BOOM!***

 _*SCHLEECK!*_

Snapping out my confused state and returning back to reality. I heard this explosion that almost popped my ear drums! As I look up to see a huge, gaping hole in the center of the Earth Dragon's head and its humongous torso has been horizontally sliced in half. Slowly sliding and slowly squirting out blood of such quick, brutal execution of Danger Beast.

I turn back to the car as it was heading towards the two-

NO! WATCH OUT-!

 ***SPLUACK!***

 _No…_

The vehicle then ran over the two travelling merchants as blood stain over this strange wagon, crushing both of them under its wheel as I saw them lying on the ground…Seeing their corpses crush and sprouting out their squashed organs, exposed skulls as I saw their crushed brain matter-oh Gods, I think I'm going to be sick!

Then I heard this…

" _Fuuucking narcissist faggot who's too moralistic! You suck at thissssssss!"_ Hearing this thing pass by me and heading down onto the road where it would lead to the Capital. I try to process of what's happening here.

...

 _..._

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

* * *

 **[5 minutes later…]**

 **[Deimos]**

" **What is LOVE?! Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more!"** What is LOVE? Baby don't hurt me…don't hurt me, no more-oh wait, what are we doing again? Oh yeah, we're listening to this remix that's playing in the stereo.

Hell, MDP version and Klaas remix sounds so fucking edgy! We begin to bob our heads while we're driving within the forest. I feel like I'm Jim Carrey and his gang up in this song! Before he become a sell-out and does some shitty penguin movie that no one gives a shit. As he lost all creditability and respect from me…

Or he lost all creditability in the very beginning? Who knows? I don't know to myself, but I'm feeling not in a good mood ever since I pass by a naïve faggot who looks so fucking retarded and having so much determination like an autistic prick who can RESET time n' space. In which that would never happen.

After insulting this faggoty, generic character who looks boring as hell to me, we're heading to get some friends from the _Higher ups_ who told us and wiping my windshield from those two guys as bunch of blood, guts, or crap scatter across the glassy window I'm seeing through.

So currently, we're heading to our proposed, air quote: _'allies'_ from the Highers themselves. What would it be? We will meet a team of cyborgs called Bolverk Squad, an Intelligent Violence aka I.V? Or maybe some gang of Payday Crashers of four heisters that have some crazy ass powers?

Who could it be? Who would it be?!

They didn't specifically tell me of who we're going to meet up with. Probably we're meeting some generic assassins that wouldn't suit our likings and straight up denying of any help for our mission request after this event.

Just hope they don't do anything stupid…like say, try to ambush us. Probably that wouldn't happen.

* * *

 **[Somewhere inside a secret base…]**

Man, this boring as hell. When are we going to do something here than standing around and awaiting our orders? My fist needs some exercise you know-and I'm not applying that I'm fat you ass!

After convincing Boss to let us all join in her smoking session before we all possibly going to die in our missions. She gives us her cigars in due respects for us and giving out our last dying breaths in battle to remember us by. Including Akame joining in our smoking ritual!

Man I enjoy that and I don't see any consequences from doing our little smoking event!

Stretching my arms and yawn while rubbing my blonde hair to try to wake myself up from the boredom I'm in. I wonder what the Big Boss is cooking up for us on what target we should kill-

"EVERYONE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! WE HAVE UNKNOWN INTRUDERS COMING OUR WAY AND COMING IN FAST! GET YOURSELF READY AND CHECK IF THEY ARE HOSTILE OR NOT!?

…and then there's Bullock and no surprise of him to act that way since we have the occasional people who are genuinely lost or coming to us in malicious intent.

I wonder who these strangers are. The occasional marauders or just simple folks who just lost their path back at the road?

…OR possibly wanting some aid for them which I doubt we give a damn about it.

Probably Akame got orders from the Boss to kill them on sight if they ever get close to our base…which I don't mind at all since this rather normal for us on dealing with Imperial scouts and mercenaries.

Hope she loves it though.

* * *

 **[Akame]**

Stood atop of the mountain and holding Murasame in my hands, I watch three intruders came near to our doors to possibly breach in, I waited for them to break through and-…are they knocking at the door?

However, when I sense their intuition and aura of killing intent around them to trigger my six sense of what they're doing next…I don't sense anything from them at all? Like they're just there and random…it felt very inhumane if you think about it…it's like they're soulless and acting like those emotionless marionette with cross faces…without their strings attached to them. There's something really off about them, by telling of their appearance, weapons, and... _Foreign Equipment they_ got with them. I say they're off from this world.

If I can't sense their intents are, they are extremely unpredictable-and could it be they're being controlled by someone?

Sheathing out Murasame from its sheath that when it cuts. It will be a one cut and one kill from the poison it will infect. Guarantee death.

Orders are orders…show no regret, show no remorse, show no reason and I have one word out of my mind…

" **Eliminate."**

* * *

 **[Deimos]**

 _*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

"Ding dong…ding dong…ding dong. Please open the fucking door here. Double please." Waiting for these people to open up and doing our business agreement thing here like a sellout businessperson. I look up to see we're near to this mountain thing that has a home base inside…with windows and all that. It's nothing new and all, we went to mountain bases that contain the A.A.H.W but this is kind of new to me.

I forgot to tell you something, I pass carefully through the string things as I saw them flicker in the light…which I really don't want to touch with our new hot ride we got here.

If they try to kill us, my edgy syndrome will kick in and being all badass n' such onto the new possible friend we're going to get. In all honesty will be an awesome thing for me!

 ***Cream cheese sandwiches. Cream cheese sandwiches. And they taste real good. Like I know they should…***

Hearing the stereo music playing, I heard the voice of an angel which is Tom Fulp singing to us and Evil-Dog making that awesome punk music version of it.

So bang, bang, bang on the door I go and there's no call…what the hell are they holding up in there that there so-

" **Eliminate."**

Well I be damned, It looks they're doing something stupid. So do your magic Hank!

* * *

 **[Hank]**

Interesting, the girl I saw looks like she can fit in our world by the edgy look she has with the katana. But her dress is sort of felt…impractical and out of place? I'm not being a narrow individual or anything, I'm just saying.

But here is this question; can she use all varieties of weapons without relying on her sword? Use all weapons and improvise combat, that's how you increase your chance in combat probabilities.

As time around me begins to slow down to a near pause and my vision begin to shake uncontrollably as everything seems to be pausing for every millisecond. I turn up to see she's frozen in mid-air…falling down rather slowly. As her blade almost reached to my skull, about to land a strike to bifurcate me in halves…of what I said is an unlikely probability. So don't count on it.

No hesitation, no holding back, just doing my goddamn job.

Raising my good old Automatic AA-12 loaded with 12 gauge buckshot up in the air, I pulled the trigger while in the state of bullet-time mode as burst of shells shitting out from the tip of the barrel with the endless noise of gunfire going off.

She can't dodge all of the scattered shells all at once that are going towards her. As her entire lower-torso shredded into nothingness as her organs spilling out, spine parts shattered, and her flesh n' blood went flying everywhere. We know she got screwed here at the very beginning as we fucked up her epic moment real time here.

So here's my conclusion…don't bring a sword to a gun fight _partner._

Looking at the random dick who tried to slice me vertically, I saw her upper corpse went flying straight at the tree and slammed onto its hard, brown bark as her blood scattered across the solid wood. Where her corpse slowly slides down onto the grass when gravity takes hold of her body.

Well she's definitely screwed and certainly dead that's all for sure, the rest of her allies wouldn't take this easy and the alliance thing we're supposed to be doing here is probably been compromised.

But hey, when we kill them all…they wouldn't be pain in the ass while we're murdering some A.A.H.W dick asses.

By now, Deimos n' Sanford are ready to kick some ass and Deimos is probably making some insensitive jokes about pretty much everything that's about to happen here.

Hope the Highers don't re-spawn them and resurrect them from their graves…because they really have a sick sense of humor of fucking around with us.

So…are we going make this arrangement thing?

* * *

 **[Leone]**

HOLY-how the hell did he killed Akame without beating an eye?! He could be dangerous like her all I know, by telling of how he easily beats her.

I smelled them, they aren't using any kind of Teigus on them or…anything that's alive along natural about them either as they're like waking corpses to me. Not radiating out any natural sense, no organic materials on their flesh like they're all synthetic to my nose?

But no matter what of whom they are…

I'm not going to let Akame down and let her death in vain, these bastards are going to pay!

* * *

 **[Deimos]**

Well…looks like the girl is dead, my hands endlessly keep knocking at the door to open this damn thing, we just want to make a deal here and I wonder why that this random girl just attack us for no reason?! Like straight up RUDE!

Probably no consequence since she's already dead here. Unless-

"DIE YOU PRICK!" Well here we go, I jinxed it up.

Backing up a bit, I saw the door burst open as many sharp splitters spit out when this…semi-furry like lioness person…thing using her brute strength to show us how strong she is. Showing her nice, big, juicy lion titties like She-Hulk.

What the heck is this? Is this some kind of Krinkels' furry obsessed cosplay convention here or anything on that line with fighting such a hottie here?

Seeing things didn't turn out so well, there's only one option left here and you know what that means!

 **[Side-mission: FAILURE]**

 **[KILL MODE: ACTIVATIED]**

 **[TERMINATE_ALL_HOSTILES]**

Ready to kick some ass here and ready for the slaughter to commence that's going to happen. Pulling out my good O' twin FM-9 belt rifles, negotiation is invalid, alliance proposal is shit, and murdering time is at a full go!

So either **FIGHT** or **FLIGHT**!

Spotted the big-boob kitty charging at me, my vision begins to shake and her advancement stop in mid-air. Aiming my rifles, I know a certain place that would put down this furry for good!

To allude of my stupid, retarded hints, it is her brain I'm talking about. Where it is an excellent spot to give her a quick euthanasia! So time to shoot her right at her feline stupid furry face!

Turning on my earphones, my jams begin to play my track as **Cheshyre** himself plays **Fight or Flight,** showering me with his badass music!

Holding down the triggers between my goddamn index fingers. Burst of lead spilled out from the tip of the barrel as loads of bullets went flying right at her skull.

Hearing the shrieking gunfire that bombardment our ears, smell of burn gun powder fills my nose, and I see her head being shredded to bits by bits as her kitty ears got sliced away to shreds as they went flying, bits of her blond bloodied hair went flying, her eyeballs splatted on the ground, her brain parts are now everywhere on her boobs! TO make it more attractive, I see her skeletal parts and bits of her teeth are on the dirt grass below her lion like feet.

Man this is a disgusting process…

Releasing the triggers between my fingers, the gunfire stops and I see the results…and the results are brutal.

Her head is now literally nothing, the parts of her skin are scattered everywhere on the ground, her blood spewing out from her decapitated neck and saw tip of her spine is showing. I spotted some of her flesh quickly regenerating, but not fast enough to rescue her entire brain!

After her head being torn into morsel bits, she immediately lies down to the ground where her body can't connect to her central brain stem as she lays there decease. After I finish shooting her down, I swear. I thought I saw red electricity lace on my twin rifles for a brief moment?

Immediately turning to our next targets who are inside this building and pointed my-

 ***BANG!***

 ***BANG!***

 ***BANG!***

 ***BANG!***

And Saford took more of my kills...what the fuck was that for?! I want to kill them!

Turning to the victims he shot. He shot a pink girl bitch, a psychotic probably retarded purple-haired girl, a green dude who might be a desperate virgin, and a Terminator looking lady who's sitting on her throne. Where her cigar fell on the floor…

What a great start for our said alliance and how quick they were to draw first. I'm really impressed of their quick reflexes as they're standing there idly.

Turning to the tall, buff guy who's wearing the white, shiny armor, he slightly shakes in shock of what he saw before him and in a current disbelief of what he is seeing that all of his friends are dead.

I know right? What a shocker here? I thought all of you are some badass assassin squad...but it looks like I'm wrong here. Dead wrong so hard that all my respects for you seem to be steep low for you.

As he raises his big ass spear in uncertainty of what he should do next, seeing his friends are all dead around him. I saw a faint figure passing through me and moving directly towards this guy in indescribable speed.

And you know it, it's Hank. Holding a newly, grabbed sword in his hands that belongs to the edgy looking school girl which this blade glows in this black aura around it.

With a swift move he made that looks like a blur in our perception. He sliced through him that a normal, naked eye can't capture of such speed he's doing. As the blade is now behind him near to his neck area, where his skin is now exposed to do Hank's brutal penetration through that shit, breaking some metal tips of his neck when Hank cleaved through him like a lamb.

After the quick beheading moment I saw. My buddy Hank carelessly drop the girl's katana on the floor as he looks like he doesn't need it anymore for his own use now. We look back at this guy in the armor who's standing there idle and still in his attack position.

…Until his neck starting to spurt out blood and his head slowly sliding away from his neck, making a bloody fountain finale for us right at his neck cavity. As it apathetically fell from the ground in utter silent and the body went down with it. As a huge thump echo throughout the room in a sober silent. Having a moment of silence of here to mourn for the dead who we just killed…

…

…

Okay, mourning time is over! Now let's go back to business...

Well that was quick. Looks like we killed them all…what an epic conclusion we got here. Man this sucks. I thought they put up more of a fight?

Turning off my jams on my headsets, all of them are lying dead without any effort and I pray for these poor bastards to rot in hell for attacking us. But at least they wouldn't interfere with us on terminating the A.A.H.W and the A.A.H.W is probably making some stupid alliance with the government. In which they're probably making pawns out of them.

Hope those bastards love them because they aren't that glamorous when you're actually working under their wing and it isn't pleasant. So hope their gratifications lasted and sated because the A.A.H.W really loves to compromised reality n' cause so many bloodshed here which I really love to get involve within the bloodbath!

Oh when that's going to happen,I'll be so happy to watch that brutal torment!

My brief fantasies were cut short when I heard my PDA beeped at me to get its attention. I happily apply to its will and look up what the Highers want us now.

 _[pending…]_

 _[Alliance: invalid_]_

 _[New Assignment: Assassinate A.A.H.W targets_]_

 _[New side-objective: new potential allies found that is guarantee mutually beneficial_]_

 _[Potential allies identified: The Mastermind_]_

Well…this was sort of pointless of what we did here. What a waste of time here.

"Okay guys. Let's go back to our Humvee since what we did here is rather pointless." Seeing the two nodded their heads in agreement of my statement. We get back in our ride and I started the car again. As the engine roared to life when I start this hunk of crap vehicle that we've stole.

As we left this joint and getting a far as we're shrouded in trees, I heard lightening striking down behind us as the thunderous thunder echo through our ears.

…

…

Yup, the Highers' resurrect them from the dead…great. Just great, now we have to deal their sorry asses by fucking interfering with our jobs. As we're not some sentimental anime characters who shout weeaboo catch phrases. We take our jobs very seriously as we care less on the ethical, moral stuff and do what we must do.

Like murdering some A.A.H.W affiliates in their sleep…we're pretty much blunt and straightforward of what we do here. If the Highers' give us commands, we're going do the commands!

Besides, I love killing and I wonder what the A.A.H.W is up in their sleeves? Again, they're probably bribing a fat bastard. Just wanting to get into their fold and being a miserable little fuck of what he is.

Also, he probably doesn't use a condom which he let a snotty little shit into this world.

Anyhow-why didn't Hank keep that Japanese sword he uses on that big guy? Could it be useful or something which I doubt it has any use to us.

"Yo Hank? Why the fuck didn't you keep that sword?" Giving him my straight question, he just shrugs at me and tells me that he doesn't like it as he prefers a sword that he likes.

"Don't know? I really don't like it and it doesn't feel right as it gives me this weird, boring omnipresent sword thing happening in my hand…which really pisses me off as it keeps yelling at me." And he keeps continuing on detailing of what sword he _'really'_ wants.

"I prefer a sword that's pretty much **unbreakable**. Most of the swords I keep using are cheap piece of shit to me during battle. So I prefer a real hard sword for a real hard dude. **Unbreakable** and forge by bunch of nerds. Something in that line, so I wouldn't have to worry on destroying my own crap in battle."

Wow, what cool dude you are…and boring as hell. Where's the impractical anime shit to make it more aesthetic pleasing to the naked eye while sacrificing combat efficiency?

Also, count me out on finding that weapon you ideally want. In addition, I cannot tell if you're really being serious about it or being extremely sarcastic of what type of weapon you prefer.

So for now…what's the A.A.H.W doing in their time while we're busy doing random stuff that isn't helping us at all? Again, they're probably making judgmental _friends_ in their list to torture. Dealing with some fat, boring, generic ass villain who's too stupid that he's being fallen under a trap and being a mood-swinging bitch, inept stooge he is.

By which, I really don't care on humanity's, angst-y, edgy High School drama, and pointless political bullcrap that would put my ass to sleep. I just to want to kill something, and most importantly, murdering some A.A.H.W guys in my kill list. Which is the simplest thing I want and nothing else, if it does dealing with boring crap like that, we're going to commit genocide in this world…I mean it. Along putting some extra effort on strangling some autistic girl who using an Orwellian word _'Justice,_ ' who's REALLY being autistic while using her Fugly ass MAG-dog she used.

Wait…what the fuck is a Justice because there is so many definition on that weird word? I mean it, what is the TRUE definition of **Justice**?! Is it saying they're justified to kill stuff and harassing Minorities with absolute power? If so, I'm cool with that. If it's about being civil, screw that!

But off we go and following the apocalyptic road! To meet this douche called the Mastermind!

* * *

 **[Akame]**

…

…Everything felt so cold…

…

…

I cannot feel my warmth…

…

Why everything felt so numb?

Opening my eyes and everything felt so dull in my entire senses. My vision was in a daze as everything shakes uncontrollably.

Getting up, I see I'm resting next to a tree and I saw rest of my allies getting up from the ground as well. But something felt different like I just black-out from a near death experience?

As I now stood on my legs. I felt a dangerous vibe coursing through me and I felt something more lethal beside me. Curious, I turn to the source next to me, by which no surprise. It's Murasame…my sword. It looks exactly the same, but I felt a more dangerous energy coursing through it and taking a closer look of it, I saw…red electricity flowing through it?

What could this red electricity be that infected my sword and why does it feel so...powerful now?

* * *

 **Well looks like they're off and attempting to make friendship with Night Right is pretty much nonexistent. Which I'm cool with that and looks like Hank didn't wash his hands from touching that damn thing.**

 **Also, I'm not going to _fall_ into that story. I prefer everything is slightly change and the midst of the story changes completely since this is not about the Imperial crap or Revolution thing, it's about the A.A.H.W. Where everything goes to hell here.**


	4. Chapter 4: The pact

**Well looks the devil has arrived in Empire ain't it right? Also,the kid emperor is having some real cognitive dissonance in the near end that he's not being responsible.**

 **Also, I heard the recent PN2 podcast in the late April and I learn some stuff of their supposed 'Lore' they might implement in there.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The pact

* * *

 **[The Capital]**

 **[The Prime Minister]**

"Royal General Esdeath. Your orders are to eliminate the Northern Tribes that are causing a threat to our peace. It is your duty as a general to stop their reign of terror…is that good enough Minister Honest?" Yeah, that's about right you pathetic little child.

Turning to my pawn that's kneeling down upon us while sadistically smiling under her lips, I really don't want to get in her bad side or else I'll lose an important asset of mine or worse, outright kill me which I'm very cautious about.

Munching on my delicate, juicy spiced chicken drumstick in my hands that is a size of my head, it's so good to be the Prime Minister here and controlling a such naïve child. I want him dead after this and control these pathetic people for myself. But unfortunately, that would cause some problems and I don't want that to happen too soon. Maybe later if things are… _sorted out_ here. Then I'm set.

If time is right. I could assassinate this brat when I finish dealing with those Rebel bastards and the obnoxious Night Raid who are such a pain in my spine to deal with! By any which, before I can think of any plans to deal with this mess I'm in. I heard a disgusting voice echoed throughout the throne room.

"Well, well. Looks like you're having a problem here your majesty and sir Prime Mistier." Wait? WHO SAID THAT AND WHO LET A STINKY PEASANT WITHIN OUR WALLS?!

Turning to this street rat right in front of me of whom somehow have entered our chambers when I heard this filthy, suave, monotone accent enter my ears without my permission! I saw a pathetic looking person who looks rather calm. He looks so weak and not so a controlling brute that I can task to kill my opponents!

This pest I see before me wears a clean, black business suit. His black leather shoes are absolutely polished in perfection that they shine from the lanterns. His hands are covered in silky, white gloves. Deadly pale skin that almost looks like he doesn't have any blood in him, and for a second, I thought it was gray for a moment.

His face is very anonymous yet ominous. His feature is plain and felt generic. His lips are small, his nose is regular, he looks weak, long black raven like hair that reach to his mid-spine and give out a apathetically stare at everything. As he blankly stare at his surroundings. He doesn't show any sort of emotions…just a blank face drawn over him.

Most importantly, his eyes are being covered behind those red-bloodied shades. Giving us an impression that he's all about business here and he doesn't fuck around or joke at all.

Everything about him is just plain weak…and yet I feel this omniscient aura around him as if something will go dire very quickly while everything goes to an end here. Unlike Esdeath as she's full of savagery, full bloody force, and indescribable brutality. But this one…he looks at us as if we're simply nothing to him in existent. As he looks cold, calculated, omnipotent and something way above us as he acts like he is the superior one out of us here as we're like some primitive beings or puppets to him. Which I'm very likely to throw him in the torture room-and I want to know how the HELL he got here?!

"Who are you and how did you enter our walls here!?" Yelling at him and questioning of who he is. He just simply shrugs which I'm very much anticipated for him to be tortured. Watching the show to see him squeal! As my monstrous pawn got up to her feet as she observed this stranger upon her and telling of how strong he is.

Hearing this animal cough at my near approximate area that I may get easily sick. This foreign animal then introduce to himself as he looks like one those primitive tribal people by what he looks!

"The name's Zuhörer but you can simply call me Horer informally if you want. I'm just here for a business arrangement of your current problems that you're having. Importantly, your _insurgent_ issues that I might solve for you." Pffffffh! How can you even solve our problems? You are simply a single man here-

"OH! You know how we can resolve of the violent uprising and wars we're having? That's sounds great isn't Honest?" Ah? O-o-Oh. Yeah, that's right!

Going along with this kid so my appearance wouldn't be blown. If I have a chance, I really want to decapitate this fool upon me. But…what are his capabilities that I don't know off? Whatever this thing…he's giving me this unsettling vibe around him and it's not natural.

Whoever he is, he wouldn't be going down that easily and the word **easy** might be nonexistent for this person. Oh who am I kidding? He's just a WEAKLING!

"Oh. Yes my majesty. He sure looks capable on dealing with our foes." Which I doubt he can do so as how a single person can deal with an en mass army unless he is equates to Esdeath's power? Again, I doubt he can do such heights and slaughter all my worthless opponents. Nevertheless, I want this person to be tested if he's worthy to be my pawn.

But I don't need him. I got everything I need. So I decide to ask the brat to execute this cocky little fucker.

"Your Majesty, I think this man is a traitor. Even so he might be capable of stopping our foes, but why is he here? He might be a traitor all we know as we need to execute him in an utmost urgency and potential spy to us." Requesting the brat to murder this scum in front of me, he nodded his head without hesitation and look back at him.

"I'm not so certain about him Honest if he's actually a spy. But you did trespass on royal property. I'm sorry so, guards, arrest him." Yes, yes, YES! Kill this pathetic little man!

…

…

Any second...

...

…

Why aren't the guards moving and why aren't they obeying us?!

"That wouldn't be necessary your majesty. I'm just merely a business person who can deal with your dire moments…I'm just asking if I can make a special contract for either of you to deal with those problems you're having." After he said that, the two guards that supposed to obey our orders then turn to us.

"I agree, why would you kill an important ally. Even though I'm just a simple guardsman who watch over the young emperor, but that would be a waste sir." How dare he speak against me and why acting like that-

"Honest…seeing my guards refuse. I think its best we follow what this person has to offer. So you make the deal. So let's all be civil and negotiate with this man. Including you Esdeath, he may assist you." What the-?! When in the hell did this kid get so competent all of the sudden?

* * *

 **[Esdeath]**

Something is off about him…he doesn't radiate any sort of aura that I felt. In matter of fact, I felt like he's dead to me with only in-genuine expressions to show his outer-appearance. Neither weak nor strong…he's just, there? Like he's merely a puppet being controlled by something else?

He doesn't feel fear from me nor anger…it's just plain apathy. Scheming under his eyes that I cannot tell.

Whoever he is, it's unnatural and the vibe I'm getting defies every aspect of what is the strong or who is the weak. Furthermore, the guards are acting sort of strange…like someone has controlling them than their own free-will. They are supposed to submit, not to speak out from the strong. When I sense them, they were submissive before, then I felt this… **madness.**

Now I cannot underestimate this… **thing** in front of me. Whoever he is, it's somehow influencing others near him. By which, I don't see any Imperial Arms on him that looks familiar neither sensing he has one, to do his dead emotions, I can't detect of what he's actually feeling and his expressions are merely a ruse to appeal the Emperor. Looking at that way, he acts as if that he's incapable to make any sort of emotions?

Holding to my hilt, if he does something suspicious, I wouldn't hesitant to kill him on sight. He could possibly be stronger than me. So I have no doubts upon this seemingly weakling near me as he may kill me in one strike. The pig probably doesn't understand this person who's capable of because he's too stupid to feel the danger around us.

Grinning, I really like a challenge and I want to see if he's indeed strong!

But hearing the Emperor's genuine tone, he's probably isn't influence by that sensation I felt around me. So I might as well go along with this stranger's request and what _deal_ he got for us.

I could torture him outright and make him squeal…but this person is a special case in my books. He's outright powerful but he isn't dominant. The way I felt from him and what he does, again, is unsettling unnatural about it. He doesn't like to play around with the weak, matter of fact; it feels like he wants to morph them into something…quite terrible of his own agenda. Worse than Mr. Stylish which to me looks weak.

Staring at this deadly, pale person near us, I heard Honest swallowing rest of his pride in agreement so he wouldn't compromised his position appearance to the Young Emperor near us. The man before us nodded in satisfactory and remains ominous while giving out this omnipotent appearance.

"Sure…right this way Horer." Seeing Honest trying to make a smile onto him and leading towards our private conference room. It looks like he's not going to be so well with him. In due respect, I genuinely honor this person upon my sight.

Hope this person proves his worth when the Prime Minister decides to kill him off. But I have my doubts about that.

* * *

 **[5 minutes later: Private quarters]**

 **[Prime Minister]**

"So Mr. Horer…why did you come here onto my Kingdom and what are your abilities in the table to provide us against our foes?" Why am I even talking to this guy, I just want to kill him right now and be done with this…but the guards refuse. So, I decide to _'replace'_ their positions before they can start a mutiny within my presence.

"Oh nothing much sir Honest, I heard about your problems with Night Raid. The rebels, the savages out north of here…so I decide to let you handle with my services and it's quite simple n' efficient of what I do here when dealing with your degenerates attacking you." Oh what could possible that be…sir Business person.

"What could that be?" Letting out question, he just stood there silent and told me the contract.

"Offering upon my army and helping you subdue the possible Mutiny. Your efficiency on suppressing the mutineers seems to be failing real bad as I see the resentment against you growing ten forth of what you actually did…to make it easier, I'll make everything more efficient and easier for you to handle everything." Oh, you don't like how I run this…so tell me, how should YOU run it you little bastard.

"AND what's your idea exactly?" Again, he spoke to me while staying apathetic about it. Also, did he say that he has an army? An ACTUAL army?!

"The efficiency of how we run is to make it more subtle. Giving out Big Brother's gentle left hand to the people…which is a figure of speech is to set up an Orwellian state to give indulgent to their satisfactory and making all the resentful citizens into obedient consumers. The way you handle is only for the short-term. Spur unpredictable patterns, too much rolling unfortunate, improbable dices, drawing the deck of cards too soon. The way we do is more efficient and long lasting as they wouldn't rebel. Draw our cards cautiously. They'll just consume and obey. The improbable fortune for us than you, also, your general isn't that…adaptive of how we do here."

Oh that's it! I don't want your damn lecture!

"GENERAL ESDEATH! CEASE HIM!"

* * *

 **[Zuhörer]**

What primitive beings I'm dealing with…fine, if you don't want to be civil. I'll show you my ugly side to you.

As I heard the un-adaptive, so called _general_ smirk onto me with primitive, inferior bloodlust. She pulled out her rapier and went at me in a speeding-bullet. Unfortunately, to my perspective and Improbability calculations, she's moving at a rate of 0.00000000000000001 frames per second in my screen. Using inefficient mindset to attack me as she holds all bias that interfere with true combat in the field. Not following the official combat doctrine.

Unlike Hank, she's weak and primitive. She would be an easy target of her unimprovise ways and always underestimate everyone. As everyone has the potential to end you. Even weak or strong, but who is the symbiosis category that will end you…mutualism, communalism, parasitism, she ignore all of those factors for the un-flexibility in her mental state. Only predatory is her mindset.

Hmm, your worthless desire for Epinephrine is rather meaningless. I see all of your possibilities in different scenarios of improbability as your desire for love is a rather short lived nuisance. As I see you desire of many people of the many improbable possibilities in the many universes. A lowly villager who seeks to pay off a debt, an Assassin Adventurer who's a cocky little asshole, a blond ninja faggot, an odd gamer person who somehow compromised reality that really pisses me off, and…you turn into a gay pedophilic for a girl who can do the windy thing.

…

…

To be honest, you really need to have a restraining order. After seeing all her possibilities in different scenarios. I could say, I would probably euthanize her if she really thinks she is an animal.

…

Never mind then…but this time. You will have affection for our most wanted Assassin…although you half-succeeded for him, but he shows you a dark truth about love along with you, and when you know that. You realized you're useless and pathetic. I predict you will try to rebel me…I want to kill you immediately for that but what's the fun of it? You will simply lose your outdated concept of Social Darwinism as you move into a more flexible concept as **'pure adaption'** that we love. As you got something wrong about Charles Darwin, neither the strongest nor weak will live, as they will simply die before they know it by death, it's pure adaptation that will survive to reduce the chances they'll die. Those who adapt to change will become a true combatant, as it fits well for us in combat interpretation than the backward Social Darwinism doctrine.

Also, I want to observe your weapon so called Teigu within you. So I can integrate a copy to synchronize with our Nexus units. As it looks more promising…if your Teigu is not that promising, well you're useless to our goals.

To explain your short-term goal in relationship, when the _chemical romance_ fades away from you without commitment and only relying with your intuition, you will be stranded in utter emptiness.

In your category, your mind is merely a parasite to you. By which, interfere with our goals for your own gratifying wants. That would be a no, no as cooperation is the key for us. Not yours to meddle. Again, it conflict with your combat efficiency to do your unheeding bias, have a clear mind, kill, and that's it. You're qualified for us, but unfortunately, you're a nuisance and a liability. As you will simply die as your mind is not qualified to be fully obedient for our cause and always stay in conventional, impractical combat like the rest of these so called _armies_ have…like a pair of scissors? Yeah, that would be destroyed soon as I can see it.

Finish half of her diagnosis of her probability in her future…she will die A LOT from the variety of people from different universes that I will summon them here to be observed, as she will endlessly resurrected by _them_ until she learns that she's merely a tool, like the rest of the people that will die here and as she keeps bringing back to life.

 _ **[INCOMING MESSAGE]**_

What a sad day for these arrogant little primates I'm dealing with who loves short-term gratifications. So I need appease them and offering their… _desires_ to them to give onto their gratifications. As it's a way to communicate with these lowly-intelligent beings. As they desire more onto their Id gratifications than listening to the rest of their two Egos, showing how lowly they are and feeble minded they really are.

And that's a no surprise from me.

 _ **[INCOMING MESSAGE]**_

For you is that-god damn it! Who's calling me during my observation session?!

* * *

 **[PAUSE]**

* * *

As I hit _Esc_ and everywhere around me within my screen turn into pure gray. As time itself stopped, as reality begin to pause in that world…well, except for the mercenaries who are inside the world as they're in the same world as us and the rule of Improbability doesn't apply to them. But I want to know who interrupted me!

As my screen turn to gray, I exited out from the Full-Screen and pull out my Headphones in irradiation as my black flames rise from this unwanted interruption as I'm currently playing with my game, interacting with the lowly-intelligent NPC life forms! As I was about to fully analyze the subject: Esdeath. Learning about her probabilities and improbabilities in all scenarios...I was about to finish gathering all data about her but you interrupted!

Moving my mouse to the pop-up message while my Avatar pause screen is in pause, I click the alert message to reveal another Engineer interrupting my contract request I'm making!

"Auditor sir, we finish gathering 2/3 of our units into world: 0b1…orders request and location that should we be sent at?" Oh, something relevant and the primary request I wanted, perfect.

"Locate the tear within the Capital building that my Avatar is currently located and stationary at. Enter within the corridors of someone's private quarters called Honest. Send many of them inside the building and we will make the process, influencing the inhabitants here much faster and that we mean business." As the Engineer nodded to me, he exited out from his cam and everything will begin in anew.

Stretching my burning, black arms and moving my four wheeled, black chair where my ass is currently resting on. My hands are away from the keyboard, hearing the red Nevada sky whistling through my open window, sipping my soda on the counter, it looks like break time is over now. So time to get serious here before I get bored with them and start taking over their Capital in my own hands without their help. The so called _allies_ I'm going to make are merely proxies that I need and becoming my affiliates in order for me to let the Nexus enter this world.

Looking back at my monitor screen, I went back to my Avatar, hit full screen, and let's make the party happen.

* * *

 **[RESUME]**

* * *

As time begin to presume yet rather slowly. The colors begin to restore here. Looks like to give this High Ranking glutton a message that I don't play around with un-adaptive pawns.

Getting up from my seat and approaching to the blue haired girl who's flying at me like a speeding bullet. She's moving at a rate of in 0.014900000124 second…although, time is rather slow here. So both of them can't react fast enough of what I'm about to do and they don't see this such speed I'm in as time is moving unbearable slow as if is in a pause.

Holding her wrist and her expression is still the same as she's running towards my previous spot that I was in. I pulled her towards the wall to my right as I drag her there. As her face is pause in time, still making that adrenaline filled look. Unaware she's being move by such time we're in.

As I'm near the wall, I need to force her to spread her limbs…forcefully as I need her stretch to a crux decussata position. By any which, this going to be painful for you and for your boss to see.

Black flames engulf my right hand and when the flames fade from my arm. Steel nails appeared in the palm of my hand and I'll show him. I'll tell the so called Prime Minister who's next to me that I don't like obedient servants being rowdy.

" _Tear opens in 5 seconds within your location Auditor. Coordinate set within the Honest Chambers."_ Alright…hearing the message through my headphones, I'll make a count-down for myself when the tear opens up right behind my back.

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

* * *

 **[IMPROBABILITY TEAR: ENGAGE]**

* * *

Looking behind me, I saw a static portal appeared before me as tons of my loyal Soldats, 1337 agents, and Engineers poured out from it. Surrounding the corridors of this lowly Prime Minister's office slash chambers. All of my units arrived here, but some got split so the rest can carry out other objectives that the A.A.H.W needs. Like locating where those Wanted Mercenaries run-off to before they can cause serious damage to us…which they were hired by those Agent turncoats who defected from my organization as I'm not very pleased about. Unlike the Mercenaries who are assign to protect their Sheriff and hired for money, this special type of **mercenaries** I'm dealing with who **works** for those rebel group that I don't like. As they have some sort of affiliation with them.

Even so, all of my units are everywhere is in this world now…but now I need to make the contract for this fool as the Improbability process will be much faster for me. Rationalized request is out of the question, so now to blackmail him or satisfy his Id in either way possible because I don't want to deal with their trivia tomfoolery anymore. After that, I need to deal with those wanted affiliated Rebels of mine. I foreseen the probability of convincing them would take me five hours straight with no real conclusion as I'm dealing with a mentally challenge, man-child who isn't satisfied of the benefits I gave him.

Karma sure is a bitch…for them at least as I'm merely a simple shadow to them.

I wonder what the other agents are doing outside dealing with the unnecessary victims who are about to attack us?

* * *

 **[Prime Minister]**

Grinning as I saw Esdeath about to strike her rapier at this feeble foe right in front of me who doesn't deserve to be my audience with me. Her blade was almost at the tip of his skin until…

 _ ***SKREKCHKHG!***_

Hearing this loud, dreadful noise ringing within my ears, I close my eyes and grabbing hold onto my eardrums, THE NOISE IS SO UNBEARABLE!

As the grotesque screeching stopped, I open my eyes to see this little wretched is still seating on my valuable chair, unharmed, and…

WHAT THE HELL?!

As I'm fully aware of what's happening around me, I saw strange group of men who's behind this wicked little being as they're wearing the same black suit just like him. Their skin I saw is utterly, deadly gray, bald headed with a clear chrome dome, and majority of them are wearing blood red-glasses. Half of them are wearing black, metallic mask with yellow visor on them, and the rest are wearing a single yellow-lens eyepiece as they growl in absolute aggression.

When I saw these strangers that appeared of nowhere within my sight, I wonder where the hell did they get into my chambers?! How did they get inside into the Capital building as there's heavy security everywhere?!

Wait, what happen to my pawn as she's not behind him-…oh crap.

Turning to my left side, I saw general Esdeath hanging on the wall with her eyes shocked in wide open when she realized she wasn't near him, instead, her palms and her feet are nailed onto the wall as I saw her limbs leaking out blood while she hangs upside down. Seeing her blood is covering all over her face, I saw three line prongs that shaped like sixes painted over her Teigu marking, presumably her blood. She hangs there and confuse just as I am.

"How-how did this happen and why I can't use my Demon Extract?! Why I can't feel it and why don't I feel strong-" Before she could say anything, Horer cut her off and offer this statement to us.

"I nullify you my dearie and don't worry, you'll be okay soon. Now that nuisance is over and that rudely interruption during our business agreement to do your gratification getting in the way. How about I offer you my full service? No charge at all and get whatever you wanted as a loyal servant to you O' great Prime Minister? You could rule the kingdom without that brat and I'll be your royal Steward if everything is set up here. You'll rule with an iron fist and I'll be your enforcer. Just sign it and I'll make some changes here n' there while you can do whatever you want. Does that sound good?"

Before I can protest as I want to assert my power towards them, I heard a lot of clicking in front of me. Looking back, I see bunch of men pointed their rifles towards me in extreme hostility.

"That wouldn't be necessary sir Honest. Either I satisfy your wants in **MY** way so you can have all your primate pleasures whatever you want or…face a certain death which is quite impractical in this situation. We're just doing business, nothing special here. Also, your general pawn wouldn't do anything much here along with your so called _strong_ agents as I already dealt them while you interrupted our business arrangement here. Also, you're making my patience drier in a minute since I'm dealing with your low-intelligent primitive wants along making a rude statement towards me, so make **your** decision."

Hearing all of them click their guns and heard gunshots coming outside from my window, why aren't the guards doing any-

 _*Bzzzzt!*_

Again, the table suddenly lie bodies of my best secret agents that I pay them with every gold coins in their pockets to protect me…to see them riddled with gunshot wounds scattered across their bodies with a lot of bullet grazes.

 **[PAIN STIMULATION_x10_]**

 **[TARGET: HONEST_]**

 **[IMPROBABILITY ENGAGE]**

"Sorry about that noise. I heard someone creeping above me…so no more interruptions-I'm tired, give him a warning shot." Hearing him tapping his foot impatiently, I think he's probably going to scare me off by shooting at a random direction in order for me to submit-

 ***BANG!*** A bullet went flying straight at my right shoulder and it hurts like hell!

AUGHHHHHH-GODS FUCKING DAMN IT THAT FUCKING HURTS!

"Sorry about that. Did I say I give a specific spot to shoot at?" Hearing this bastard's voice whispering to me in a cheeky, sarcastic way which pisses me off! Tears spilling out from my eyes and I grip onto my bleeding right shoulder which just got shot without any warning from them! Again, **IT HURTS LIKE HELL!**

About to get up and run for it, I need anyone to help me out to kill this bastard…but this happened.

 **[CRIPPLE EFFECT: ACTIVE]**

When about to get up and yell for help, my knees stop working as I can't feel any fiber of my muscles and I saw red, black bits covering my eyes while my nose is bleeding blood right out!

I collapse down to the ground and I can't move at all since my legs aren't responding to me…this isn't good.

Looking up as I heard someone approaching me, I look up to see two men who are wearing black suits and red glasses staring at me while their skin is pure, plain gray as their filthy hands holding my arms. The two hoodlums unmannerly hold me down by my shoulders and I sat back to my seat with a lot of force for me to stay at my place!

Struggling for these insufferable cattle holding me down like I'm some peasant to them, I told them to let me go or suffer the consequences from me! As I said. "LET ME GO YOU LITTLE FILTHY SHIT!"

But they didn't listen or faze from it as one of them punched right on my left cheek with so much force, such pain surge through my entire face as I felt like a hammer smashing through my entire flesh! It felt so aggravating and torturous that I didn't notice my white, bloodied tooth went flying straight out of my mouth!

"So…are we cooperating anytime soon here?"

* * *

 **[Auditor]**

Seeing the fat, undesirable Nexus experiment that wouldn't help for our goals since his body is utterly unfit to adapt in combat. I just want him to be my sheriff and indulge like him when I give him the contract I want…which help me release some Madness here n' there. As I need a perfect, cell-conduit slash victim to carry out the Drive since I can't activated the drive alone in this world as I need another victim here. So we can have full potential combat yield when we observe everyone here, so I can see when Reality being compromised and gather all desired intelligence I want.

When we get all data results, we let our Nexus units train in the Training Room to test their new found knowledge in combat with full proficiency in combat. With updated Nexus technology for them to be perfectly simulated to attack the VR dummies.

But some of our outdated ones got stolen by certain…group that I don't like and Hank helped them, which is why they're a pain in the ass for me to deal with.

Looking back at the subject that he might comply, his mouth twist and his mouth eject out his bloody saliva substance as it landed right at my left cheek…again, rude. Looks like you're not cooperating with us.

"Burn in hell with me you-!" You know the drill agents; you know what to do in your assignment if he keeps persisting on the inevitable.

Before he can say anything irrelevant to me and pointless tirade speech of how he hates me so much which am very little concern about this human social thing and their pointless strife of whatsoever. He gets a little lesson to be obedient when he confronts me when we're doing our little business here.

Agent 1337 to the left pulls out a hand-held Taser from his bulletproof vest pocket; he flips the switch on as high-voltage electricity begin to pour out from it, as he placed the electric stick right at the back of his neck, immediately striking him when we heard his worthless crap that will probably bore us to death that's nothing to do with our contract. As I saw his gray hair sticking up and starting to squeal since he's fat for no reasons.

 _*CRACKLE!*_ _ ***PZZZTTT!***_

Here we hear the male opera show is happening. As he simply cries like an angel to us…which we might shoot it down from the sky later in order for it to shut up and obey us already so we wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit.

" **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."**

Flailing his arms around in the air and his hair is sticking up by the electricity coursing through his fat bloated ass body.

Do you feel relieve now Mr. Honest? Can you feel it now Mr. Honest? No one can hear you as you're in our little improbable bubble we're in my friend. Suppressing all sorts of auditory sounds and time simply froze outside while time is being continue inside this very room.

As my Agent to the right holding him down when he's shaking a lot like a pansy pig. Besides him, the Agent to the left is holding down his hair to make him hold still while he's tasing his neck where I see first degree burns already forming.

few minutes pass. Both of them let him go as I see tears of joy begin to spill out from his eyes from the pleasant experience that he's having right here by which being un-obedient to us of what I want here.

Is this primate going to submit to my dominance already? Of what he has left here for security is useless now you know? Your General is nailed to the wall as she's been used like a bloody ritual, your guards is on the table as they begin to rot and attract flies here, and the sound here is so numb that no one can here you? So what's left? So I see he now finally submit and his pride including parts of his Id has been shattered if he wants to live, so he needs to cooperate with his ego and super-ego here if he wants to be realistic with us or suffer our new torture session we're going to have.

"I SUBMIT! PLEASE NO MORE GODS FUCKING DAMN IT!" Looks like you finally submit, congrats for being smart here, you earn it and you broke your arrogance over me. Which is a good thing for you, you know? Or else you just going to drain my patience here as I'll have to depose of you for being useless, as I'll search for a new candidate I want than you as I don't want to deal with your mood swinging bitching at me.

Seeing his eyes spilling out in joyful, genuine tears, his hair is standing up, snoot slash blood spilling out from his nose cavity, a bullet wound that's oozing out from his right shoulder that the tendon got destroyed…yup, he knows our message here that we don't fuck around and I'm impress he doesn't complain anymore. I could just water board you to make you simulate into drowning, taze you to death, break some parts; rip some parts, and then you finally submit. But you choose the quick choice here than that which is not by wasting our time here as I'm very happy that you really complied onto us.

"Okay, here's the paper and sign it. Then everything will be completed and you will receive your wants with your utmost desires since you didn't waste half of our time here to hear your complaining." Seeing he nodded his head weakly and he doesn't want to feel pain anymore. I'm glad you accept our terms here.

* * *

 **[Honest]**

Oh gods…no more, PLEASE NO FUCKING MORE!

Seeing this freak of nature pulled out a paper for me to sign-WHY DO I NEED TO SIGN THIS SINCE YOU'RE FUCKING TORTURING ME TO DEATH?!

"WHY SHOULD I SIGN-" ***PZZZZTT!*** "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINE! FINE! YOU WIN! PLEASE NO MORE!" No choice but to submit to this wretched being as I'm being electrocuted by these goddamn henchmen of his! I reach my hands down to it and I grab the black pen to write it down to end this shit storm session I'm in!

All I can see is these red, black dots everywhere in my eyes and ghostly, bold, red letters appeared saying, **FAILED, WRONG, SUBMIT** flashing before my eyes…literally.

Hastily writing this thing with my name in full perfection, I saw my name is covered in black ink and I didn't have enough time to read what are his terms are but-

 **[SUBJECT HOST: HONEST]**

 **[CELL-PROXY: 50%]**

All of the sudden...the bloody bastards let me go and I felt…rather different?

As they let go of their filthy paws from my shoulder, I look down to myself as I look…skinny and buff. My skin looks so young and fresh, I look over to my shoulder as the wound was gone, did he-?

Before I can think of anything else, I look up to see the former bodies of my bodyguards were gone and only to be replaced with a huge feast of varieties of dishes with these unknown foreign foods that I never seen before?

Looking up to this guy who made this out of thin air, he claps his hands ominously to me and congrats of what I did here.

"Looks like you completed your contract. Simple isn't? You wouldn't be in that situation if you just sign it for us. Furthermore, here's your new appearance." Reaching out from his pocket right vest of his suit, he pulls out a small, roundish mirror that is a size of his palm.

Placing the glass object on the table, he slides the mirror towards me as it pass by the many foods on the table. With the long meat things that has bread on it, some pies that I don't know of, and the rest I don't recognize at all?

As the mirror is now close to my chest, I look down and pick this mirror up to see of why is it so important to look-HOLY COW!

Looking at myself on the mirror, I saw myself I'm not old anymore as I have my freshly white hair than the dull, gray I had. I'm not overly obese as I now obtain a muscular body which I'm now skinny and I look like I'm in my mid-twenties. I feel so fucking happy!

Looking down at the food, looking back at this…thing that used to torture me as he then suddenly gave me all these gifts I have now out of nowhere. But what happened to my blue haired pawn?

Turning to where she was nailed at. I look down to she was on the ground, completely unharmed as if she wasn't nailed there at all! Matter of fact, I don't see any of her blood at all!

Before I get distracted, she's on the floor and possibly knocked out cold. Which I'm feeling insecure right now since this guy in front of me can kill me without mercy-and I really underestimate this fellow; I don't think he has any Teigu that can do all of this!

Looking at the potential he has despite him…doing things to me, I grin deviously of the fun I'm going to have with my new found tool I got under my sleeves which is Zuhörer!

"So…how about an agreement if you want to keep it that way?" Oh yes! You can do whatever you want and I'm quite in a blissful state right now. So you can mingle with my affairs in the Capital if you want. Besides, I'm too busy to look at myself than thinking of great schemes that I'm going to plan for those Night Raid bastards.

Besides, you are now my tool since you proven yourself worthy to me…and your army. So keep them in line if they don't want to die!

* * *

 **[Auditor]**

He seems happy…for now.

As he fondly look at himself with joy and surprise of reversing his age to his mid-twenties, giving him exotic food on the table, and make him skinny forever as his high-metabolism will just deal with the excess of fat that he doesn't need that I implemented into his body.

Looks like he can trust me now and probably thinking I'm his tool. What a sad lowly intelligent being he his. Not realizing he's being manipulated by me.

"Yes, yes indeed! You can be in part of my schemes and following with your schemes since we both have our own agendas you know?" Hmmm…you have a point there and seem fair enough.

"Good, so we know our mutuality and our grounds are, so you know our deal here?" To fully complete our arrangements here, all we need to shake our hands as I extended my left hand to his.

Seeing my friendly gesture to him of seeing we're going to make this deal between us, he reached out his left hand…although reluctantly still thinking he's superior to me despite I show him my dominance over his fleshy sack of body, he finally accepts it.

As we both grasp our hands and shaking it, the contract is complete…

 **[CELL-PROXY: 100%]**

 **[COMPLETE: IMPROBABLE INFECTION ENGAGE]**

As a huge pulse coursing throughout this world as all the inhabitants felt the said pulse coursing through them, but near unrecognizable that it never happened as the effect is only, merely a minuscule surge through their corporeal body.

The sky flickered gray for a while in 0.012 seconds before returning back to its original color as inhabitants got a short glimpse if they're quick enough to see the sudden change here.

"What was that?" Hearing the so called Honest sitting before me notice the sudden change I made here when he looks at the window besides him, he just stare at the _normally_ blue sky before him. That wouldn't be so normal when the infection takes its full potential.

"I think you're just seeing things Prime Minister…just ignore that." You will be my affiliate, just like the poor old sheriff who died out of his ignorance on leading his ragtag Mercenary group to their death.

For now...you are the deputy.

Looks like it's time to give the message to my units who are settling here to take action now as we finished our deal here…now I need to make _slight changes_ here and there to make the inner-political system to bend down onto the Nexus.

…Time to get the message.

* * *

 **[Advent Bar 2.0]**

A dark, grey cube building stood within the luscious, deep forest. Heavy beats echoed throughout the said building and people are having a blast inside.

Deep within the corridors, a party is happening as techno-colored lights are flashing everywhere with laser lights and white smoke to make everything look like a club. A.A.H.W agents are drinking their asses in asunder near their bar they sat at. As music blasting out from the stereos and the famous DJ who made this track is LOCKNAR himself, where his track is called **SHATTERDOME** , unleashing out the sickest Wubs inside this very room.

"So twenty four of my men were killed during our patrol in Nevada, how fucking sad is that as I'm the only one who survived from that shitty onslaught-!" Before the 1337 Agent can discuss any of his story with his other fellow agents, the television screen that hang above the bar turn to static, the music stops, and a voice blared out within the club of their new assignment that they're going to have.

" _Attention all Agents, quarter of world: 0b1 normality has been compromised. All units engage and relocate within the Capital to secure our strongholds. Assignment will begin in tomorrow, 15:00. That is all."_

After hearing the Engineer's statement over the Inter-coms within the facility, all of the agents begin to exit out of their party club they're in on getting ready of their assignment.

All of them head to the armory room that's stood near the bar. As crowds of agents grabbed their firearms of choice from their lockers. All of them begin to exit out of their club as the party is over and heading straight to the exit.

About five hundred thousand units pour out from the building they were in. All of them went straight to their steel, gray plated trucks that'll carry all of them to the Capital to enforce the A.A.H.W might and presence within their home.

Just what the Auditor just had planned for them…

* * *

 **Man that was a long ass writing and Auditor just read other fanfictions. Being an asshole and such…so now let see our three heroes going to the** _ **Mastermind**_ **and his** _ **violent-cyborg lady**_ **henchman assisting them.**

 **Also I saw the videos n' pics of the Pico Day party at the Newgrounds' office which we saw Krinkels n' Swain dicking around in there.**


End file.
